


Losing

by KVKimball



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, boston bruins - Fandom
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Boston Bruins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVKimball/pseuds/KVKimball
Summary: Takes place right after the Bruins lost game 7 to the Blues in 2019. Jake is upset after the team loses, blaming himself, and thinking about what he could have done better. Chara steps in to try and help him feel better.





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill out my google form to subscribe to my mailing list for updates on new fanfic and my short stories. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/KhmunKKw2ghFcmhK6

The final horn sounds and the entire Blues bench clears out, excited players rushing onto the ice to congratulate each other, and Jake feels like he’s going to be sick. His head is pounding, every inch of his body hurts, and it’s like he can feel his heart breaking in half. He kneels down, watching the celebration as if it was a car crash, awful but unable to take his eyes away, and takes it all in. Jake knows he could have played better, but he has just felt so out of it ever since their series against the Leafs. His head still hurts, and he has a hard time paying attention, but he couldn’t have just sat around and done nothing while his team went to the finals. He knows it was a stupid decision, he should have told someone how he really felt, but none of that seems to really matter now. 

Jake tries to keep it all together. “Don’t cry, not on TV, don’t cry.” He keeps telling himself in his head, trying to take deep breaths. Eventually Chara taps him on the back with his stick, and he has to stand up and get in the handshake line. He glides through, trying not to fall over, and shakes hands with everyone, but zones out, just thinking about getting off the ice. He stands with his teammates as they raise their sticks, saluting the fans one last time, but he can barely look up from the ice, just trying to keep from sobbing in front of everyone. Jake heads down the tunnel quickly and to the locker room, and collapses into his stall and he can’t hold his tears back any longer. He hides his face in his hands and just sobs. Everyone else is equally as shaken up, most guys just sit in shock and disappointment while a few others cry. Eventually guys start to get changed out of their equipment, but Jake can’t move. 

“You need to get cleaned up, and go home to rest.” Zdeno gently pats Jake on the shoulder, feeling bad for the young player. Jake just shakes his head, unable to speak, and Zee lets him have some space. 

Zdeno gets showered and changed, avoiding talking to the media, and comes back into the locker room to see Jake still in all his equipment, towel on his head, and eyes swollen and red from sobbing. The poor boy looks exhausted and the media is prowling around him. Waiting to see if anyone is going to be bold enough to try and get an interview. Chara feels a protective wave come over him, always looking out for his young players, and he goes back over to Jake.

“Come on kid, let’s go back and get some privacy. I don’t want them bothering you.” He says softly but sternly in Jake’s ear, and basically pulls the younger boy to his feet. He manages to get Jake into the trainer’s room and sits him on an examination bench and the boy begins to sob. 

Chara climbs up on the bench next to him. “I know this feels awful.” He rubs Jake’s back, “And it will for a long time, but it will only start to feel better after tonight.” 

Jake’s whole body shakes as he cries. Zee’s dad instincts kick in and he holds Jake’s head to his chest, gently stroking the boys sweaty tangled hair.

“It’s ok… let it all out.” He says gently. 

“I’m sorry, I disappointed you. I disappointed everyone.” Jake cries, and Zee feels his heart ache. 

“You didn’t let anyone down, we win as a team and lose as a team, remember?” 

Jake hiccups and nods, “I know, but still. Your jaw is broken and you still played, we couldn’t even win one more game for you.” 

Zdeno holds Jake closer, just trying to get the boy to stop crying. “You did everything you could, you played very well, and I’m proud of you.” He says in a low, reassuring voice. 

Jake cries for another 40 minutes and Zee finally stands up. “Here, let me help you get this equipment off, you have to be uncomfortable.”

He gently pulls Jake’s jersey up over his head, and begins to undo his shoulder and elbow pads. The boy looking smaller by the second. Zee bends over and takes Jake’s right foot between his knees, and unties his skate, doing the same with the left. Taking his skates off like he’s a kid just learning how to skate. Jake just sits there, blue eyes glassy with tears, and so exhausted he can’t even protest his captain undressing him, and just accepts the help. Zee slides off his shin guards and then his hockey pants, leaving the boy in just his black spandex base layer. 

“Come on, shower.” 

He helps Jake off the table and leads him to the shower, but gives him privacy, and takes his equipment back to the locker room and hangs it up neatly as Jake cleans up. The media is finally gone, and Zdeno breathes a sigh of relief, sick of talking to people through his broken jaw. Jake comes back into the locker room, towel wrapped around his waist and he looks like he’s about to fall asleep. 

“Ok clothes” Zdeno talks to Jake like he’s one of his young sons, helping him move through the process of getting out of the rink and going home as fast as the kid can move. Jake slowly gets his clothes on, and runs the towel over his wet hair. Zee takes the towel and throws it in a laundry bin while Jake gets his shoes on. Jake stands up, body and head aching, and Zdeno wraps him in a tight hug, rubbing his back and neck.

“I am very, very proud of you. Everyone is.” And gives the boy a kiss on the top of his head in a fatherly way. “Now, let’s go find your family.” He makes sure Jake has all his important things, wallet, phone, and they leave the locker room together, walking through the garden to find Jake’s parents. 

“Thanks for looking out for me.” Jake manages to get out as they walk, voice scratchy from crying, and Zee gently rubs his neck. “You know I’m always here for you. Always.”


End file.
